


Parent

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Parent

Clint hates his parents.   
They weren't parents,   
They were monsters.  
Who hurt and,  
Abused him.  
They broke him so much,   
That he is dealing with it in his adult hood.  
Clint doesn't have parents.


End file.
